Sharpshooter, Handmaiden, Doctor, Rebel
by Izzy
Summary: 50 sentences from the life of Yane Carinda.


**Sharpshooter, Handmaiden, Doctor, Rebel  
By Izzy**

_#01 - Snow_  
One thing Yane was not sorry for was that she never went up to Hoth's surface.

_#02 - Child_  
"Dear," Tolla Carinda said to her husband, "don't you think our daughter's a little young to be playing with guns?"

_#03 - Brick_  
After planting the explosives, the handmaidens were away as quickly as possible, and by the time Yane went back to the sight the debris had been cleared, so what finally drove home to her that they'd really blown up Theed Museum was the pock marks on the neighboring buildings, where the flying masonry had impacted against them.

_#04 - Judgment_  
"He may be on our side now," Yane commented to Elle, "but I say Crix Madine is too full of himself and what he's accomplished to be bearable by either side!"

_#05 - Powder_  
Hurio Carinda never made or sold any weapon which used powder; naturally his daughter was convinced such weapons were inferior.

_#06 - Grim_  
It was looking at that dead body, the first of many handmaidens to fall, that Yane, twelve then, first knew she wanted to heal injuries, not cause them.

_#07 - Trap_  
When the whole group of former handmaidens was nearly taken out on Formos, after they fell for a false message saying Motee was there, it first made them aware of just how much trouble they'd caused for the Empire.

_#08 - Star_  
It always awed Yane to see Loste and Ene's Y-Wings take off at night, eventually turning into two pricks of red light in the sky.

_#09 - Possession_  
After their rag-tag team had taken over the blockade runner, the first thing Yane did was claim her sickbay.

_#10 - Bandage_  
As she cauterized the severed wrist of the unconscious Commander Skywalker, Yane commented to the medical droid, "Well, if I remember correctly, his father lost of a lot more of this particular limb."

_#11 - Pearl_  
Yane had heard that everyone loved Queen Kylantha, that she was really only compliant to the Empire on the surface, but the fact remained that one way or another she let the Empire control Naboo, and she also heard that she'd not only refused to step down after two terms, but that she had no handmaidens.

_#12 - Glass_  
"But daddy, if you shoot in here," squealed the six-year-old, "surely you'll knock someting into the window and it'll break and we'll all be sucked out into space!"

_#13 - Classified_  
Yane hadn't gotten around to telling anyone she was pregnant before the miscarriage, and the only person she told afterwards was Sache.

_#14 - Buttons_  
One ability she never lost was to get an individual dressed or undressed quickly, no matter how fancy their outfit.

_#15 - Closet_  
Yane didn't know where the Queen had gotten the japor snippet from; she only knew it kept turning up tangled in her clothes.

_#16 - Ash_  
Yane never saw the Yuuzhan Vong, only the people they had damaged, and what they had done to Naboo.

_#17 - Definition_  
People were surprised to hear General Madine's wife had kept her own name, but Yane felt that Dr. Carinda was who she was.

_#18 - Staircase_  
From the top of the steps, Yane called down to the bounty hunter, "Too late, you'll never find that padawan now," then whipped out her pistol and shot him through the heart before he could respond.

_#19 - Nail_  
"Bulls-eye again!" Captain Panaka exclaimed, and Yane knew then she'd be chosen, and just maybe as one of the Queen's principle five.

_#20 - Prey  
Grand Moff Panaka, as he's oh so proud to call himself, is about to find out what happens to those who betray the Queen they served,_ Yane thought, and from the shadows she aimed her pistol.

_#21 - Backwards_  
"So we're going back to the Yavin system but only to the edge, then jumping to Arda, from there running to Folox, then to back around to Betshish-no, Kilos, then to Ret-however-you-pronounce-it, from there to Desen, then round the route bouy-how many times?-okay, five, and doing some weird passing by Gol-, um, Gul-oh forget it, Elle, I have a headache; I'm really just the doctor here, and I'm sure you know what you're doing."

_#22 - Trouble_  
She hated how long she and Crix were often separated; it seemed a miracle they'd made it though some years.

_#23 - Little_  
When her father first showed her how to aim what would become her favorite pistol, his big hands engulfed hers.

_#24 - Collar_  
Sabe's eyes flew wide when Yane brought back a General's insignia, and Yane quickly pinned it on Sabe before she could say anything, saying, "You ended up with the credit for bringing Panaka down, but I'm glad; this is what you're supposed to be, Sabe."

_#25 - Circle_  
She, Sache, and Sabe entertained both Padme, who had played the same games, and the two older handmaidens, who may have as well, the night they danced in a ring around her and sang the old playground song, "Round and round the Queen we go, the walls are moving, don't you know..."

_#26 - Hands_  
They might have decided not to approach the man they suspected to be Padme's son, but watching the particular way Skywalker's hands twitched in the bacta Yane nearly blurted everything out.

_#27 - Freedom_  
As the Rebel forces approached Naboo, Yane felt as if what she had truly fought for these past twenty-five years was about to be accomplished at last.

_#28 - Last_  
A Queen's handmaidens were supposed to dress her one final time for her burial; even after she found out the secret he'd been understandably trying to conceal, Yane, for one, never quite forgave Senator Organa for depriving them of that privilege.

_#29 - Scab_  
After her husband's death, Yane met with Hutts twice; she was rude to them both times.

_#30 - Crown_  
When they watched Amle speak to the displaced and despairing Naboo, all three of the former handmaidens agreed: if they ever got their planet back from the Yuuzhan Vong, Elle's daughter was sure to be elected Queen.

_#31 - Time_  
Yane's one regret on her wedding day was that Sache was not there to see it.

_#32 - Rice_  
Together Sabe and Yane stared at the crops the latter had managed to ruin, and Yane distinctly heard the other mutter, "City girl."

_#33 - Worn_  
Ten years and they had a reputation as the best refugee runners in the lower Mid Rim, and if Yane saw another refugee in her sickbay she was going to scream.

_#34 - Paint_  
Trying not to think about exactly what liquid had dyed her clothes their current shade of green, she stomped up the blockade runner's ramp, saying as she did so to an anxious Lane, "If I never see this moon again, it will be too soon."

_#35 - Ache_  
She cried herself to sleep several times during those weeks of intense training just before the coronation, mostly because she missed her dad.

_#36 - Cherry_  
It wasn't losing her virginity that embarrassed Yane, it was that she'd lost it to the cook.

_#37 - Library_  
Wondering why they'd agreed to take these passengers on in the first place, she said to the Cerean, "Yes, the collection of banned works is impressive, but they still need to be stored somewhere other than the sickbay."

_#38 - Win_  
When she saw the second Death Star explode through the medical frigate's viewport, Yane jumped and screamed as if she was ten years old again.

_#39 - Loss_  
In later years, Sache began beating Yane at their shooting competitions.

_#40 - Fold_  
After their oaths against the Emperor led to the deaths of two their number within the month, Yane felt reservations about this new war, but Vatie's arrest for sedition did away with them completely.

_#41 - Music_  
Lane sung, Eirtae played the sylin, and Vatie the ossylin, and Yane, like all the other handmaidens, listened in on their practice sessions whenever she could.

_#42 - Bell_  
"He's as patient as you're supposed to be," Yane commented to the padawan as the other current refugee passenger rang the chime for her quarters for the tenth time.

_#43 - Sleep_  
Yane tried to get out of traveling to Rori whenever she could; she wasn't sure what it was about the moon but she always got insomnia there.

_#44 - Contact_  
One thing Yane felt had to be remedied was that none of the handmaidens besides her had ever been off Naboo except Ardre Kartik, who annoyingly refused to give details about it.

_#45 - Electricity_  
If the sickbay's power went off one more time, Yane decided, she would not be responsible for her actions, or anything she might say to a certain pair of her crewmates in charge of such things.

_#46 - Milk_  
Yane wasn't sure who ended up feeding Amle more: the baby's mother, or herself.

_#47 - Wild_  
On Endor, she and Crix careened about to Ewok song until to kiss him seemed the most natural thing in the universe.

_#48 - Expectation_  
She knew the other three were stunned when she was the only one that stayed in the military after Naboo was liberated.

_#49 - Mechanism_  
Those Neimoidians really were stupid, Yane thought as the battle droids fell around them; didn't they know you were supposed to have a back-up control center?

_#50 - Finale_  
Yane retired from the New Republic military a few years after Crix's death, and mere months before her dad's.


End file.
